Secrets of a Ninja
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Some of Kai's Father's past ends up affecting Kai now. One of theses in a really bad way; harm to his team bad. A group of evil people kidnap Kai while he's on patrol and force him to work for them when they need it. Will the others be able to safe him, or will they not even realize it's him? Warning! Deaths occur and some Greenflame!
1. Chapter 1

Kai walked down the streets of Ninjago City, watching for any trouble. Then something knocked over a garbage can in an alleyway. He turned and looked down it for anyone.

"Hello?" he said, taking a couple steps down it.

Then something hit him one the back of the head. He fell onto the ground and rolled onto his back. A man dug his knee into Kai's stomach and trapped his arms against the ground.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Doesn't matter," his voice ragged. "All that matters is that I need you to help me with something, Kai Smith."  
"How do you know my name?" Kai asked.

He didn't reply. Then Kai heard footsteps and another man leaned over him. Before Kai could say anything, a cloth was placed over his mouth and tied around his head. Kai fought against them, only to be punched in the face. He shook it off, only to have his hands tied behind his back. His legs were tied together and he was lifted onto the first guy's shoulder.

"His communication device, lose it," the second said.

Kai felt his communicator come loose and fall away from his wrist. He struggled for freedom. It was the only way the other ninja could find him. They walked down to a loading dock for a nearby business and shoved Kai into the back of a windowless mini-van. The first man climbed in after him and chained his hands to the wall.

"Enjoy the ride," he smirked.

Kai watched the doors close, locking him inside. Then the truck started to move, and Kai panicked. The struggle against everything holding him in the truck, put couldn't break free. The man riding with him removed the cloth over his mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Kai asked.

"You're father made a deal with us a long time ago," he replied. "He said we could use you for whatever we needed when you were older. All so he could live and protect you and your little sister until he died. Now, the time has come for you to help us."  
"What am I doing then?" Kai asked.

"The mind stone is currently in Ninjago City Museum," he said. "We want you to get it for us using your ninja skills."  
"Are you insane?!" Kai cried. "I'm not helping you steal!"  
"You don't have any choice," the man smirked.

The van came to a stop. The doors flew open as more men dragged Kai out. He struggled against them, but it was no use. They dragged him into another building and threw him into a cell. He just hoped he would be able to escape before anything bad happened.

* * *

Lloyd, Jay and Cole played video games in the gaming room on the Bounty, waiting for Kai to come home from patrol. Zane walked in and stopped in the doorway.

"Where's Kai?" he asked.

"Don't know, I thought he was with you," Cole replied.

"No, he said he was going to meet me at home," Zane replied. "He was going to call me if something went wrong."  
Lloyd paused the game and looked at the others.

"This isn't normal for Kai," Lloyd said. "Something must be wrong."

"I tried to call him, but nothing went through to him, only voice mail," Zane said.

"Let's try to find him then," Cole said.

Almost immediately after Cole finished speaking, an alarm went off. They sprang up and ran to the bridge.

"Robbery at the Ninjago City Museum of History," Nya said, typing away on the computer. "You ready."  
"Kai's not here though," Lloyd said.

"Alright, I'll find him," Nya said. "You go and I'll meet you there."  
They nodded, pulling their masks up and running of to summon their dragons. They flew into Ninjago City, street lights illuminating the streets as they flew overhead. They landed outside the museum and walked up to the door.

"The lock was melted away," Lloyd pointed out.

"Strange," Cole added.

They pushed the doors open and saw a figure disappear around the corner. They ran after him, chasing him down the halls. He spun around the corner to a dead end.

"We have him now!" Jay cried.

He looked from each of them. When Lloyd approached him, he kicked Lloyd's feet out from under him and flipped over the others. He ran down the halls and disappeared into the darkness.

"What the heck?" Cole cried.

"Who could just take you out like that?" Zane asked.

"I don't know," Lloyd replied, getting up. "All I know is that we have to stop him before he can escape. Cole, go with Zane and block all the exits. Jay and I will track and follow him. He was empty handed and clearly is after something."  
"Alright, let's go," Cole said, running off with Zane.

Lloyd and Jay ran off, following the path the mysterious man left. They slowed to a walking pace as they approached the gemstone exhibit. He stood, in front of the mind stone.

"Stop! Thief!" Jay cried out.

He spun around, a bag in his hand. He frowned as Jay sprinted at him.

"Lightning!" Jay cried, shooting at him.

He jumped and dodged the attack, then punched Jay in the face. Jay started to do spinjitzu, but the man grabbed his mask and flung him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Who are you?" Lloyd cried out.

The man glared at Lloyd, walking towards him.

"Answer me!" Lloyd shouted.

A light shined on them, as Cole and Zane ran into the room. The man hissed and kicked Zane away when he jumped. He watch Cole as he ran for him, then blocked every move he threw. After, he sent Cole flying into the wall beside Jay. Cole and Jay moaned as Zane slowly stood up. Zane was the kicked and sent flying down the hall.

"Who is this guy!" Jay cried.

"Who ever he is, he has to go down," Cole replied.

Then he jumped on Lloyd, taking him down, grabbing his shirt and running with Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Jay and Cole cried.

They disappeared around the corner. Cole and Jay were about to chase them when Zane called for help.

"Zane, what happened?" Jay asked, sliding in beside the white ninja.

"My arm," Zane pointed out.

His arm, damaged, was holding on by only a couple of wires. Jay looked to Cole.

"He can't fight like this," Jay said. "You go after Lloyd and I'll call Nya for help. Hurry."  
Cole nodded and sprinted off to find Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd flew into a wall outside the museum. The man stood in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lloyd cried again.

The man pulled out the mind stone, and looked at Lloyd.

"No, please don't use it," Lloyd begged.

Surprisingly, the man handed Lloyd the stone. Lloyd looked at it, then to the man.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Arrest me," the man whispered. "I never wanted to do this."  
"Kai?" Lloyd whispered.

The man removed his hood and Lloyd gasped.

"Kai! Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"I had no choice," Kai said. "I was kidnapped on patrol and they forced me to do it. They said they would kill me if I wouldn't do it."  
"Why didn't you say anything when we found you?" Lloyd asked.

Then the alleyway light up.

"Because I wasn't suppose to," Kai replied.

A group of men surrounded Lloyd, lifting him off the ground.

"They wanted me to go for the stone, so you would come and they could get you," Kai whispered, loud enough that Lloyd could hear.

"And you did well, young Smith," a man said.

"Can I go now?" Kai asked.

Lloyd saw Kai trembling in fear. Lloyd knew something was up.

"No, help us get him back to base."

Kai looked at Lloyd. Kai looked away, pulling his hood up, as they tied Lloyd up. They tossed him into a minivan, climbing in after him. Cole ran in, only to see the van pulling away.

"Lloyd!" Cole shouted. "No!"

He collapsed to his knees. Kai was gone, and now Lloyd was too. What could he do?


	2. Chapter 2

Kai watched Lloyd struggle, pain in his eyes. Lloyd's hands were chained together, with another chain attaching it to the roof. His feet dangled above the ground and he kicked and fought for freedom.

"Kai, help me!" Lloyd shouted. "Or you're no better than these other criminals."  
Kai looked at Lloyd, sorrow in his eyes.

"Lloyd, I can't," Kai said. "I can't control myself. They're controlling me. Can't you see that."  
Lloyd looked at Kai, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"They're making me watch you suffer, torturing me with your pain," Kai continued. "I want to help you, but I can't. I can't do anything to stop them. To stop myself."  
Lloyd watched Kai curl up in a ball on the floor. The pain in his eyes made Lloyd realize Kai was telling the truth. Then a door swung open and a man walked over to Kai. The door shut, locking him in with them. Kai looked up at him, terrified.

"We no longer need you," he said to Kai.

He pushed a button on his watch and Kai's held his head in pain. Moaning, he lied on the ground, pain taking over.

"Kai!" Lloyd shouted.

Kai's eyes opened, looking up at Lloyd. Then the man chained Kai to the floor where he laid.

"Keep each other company while you can," he mocked, walking out.

"Kai" Lloyd whispered.

"Lloyd," Kai moaned. "My head. What happened? Where are we?"  
He didn't remember anything. Lloyd was shocked.

"You don't remember anything," Lloyd asked.

"I was on patrol, then a group of people kidnapped me and made me do their dirty work," Kai whispered weakly. "Now I'm here."

"Will you be Ok?" Lloyd asked, worried.

"I think so," Kai said, trying to stand, but being pulled down by the chains. "I'm stuck."

"You're chained to the floor," Lloyd said.

"Are you Ok?" Kai asked Lloyd, seeing his position.

"Light-headed I guess, but yeah," Lloyd sighed. "I've had worse over the years."

Kai smiled slightly at Lloyd's humor.

"Can you get up?" Lloyd asked Kai.

"It's no use," Kai replied. "I told them all our weaknesses when they controlled me. I'm sorry."

"Kai, it's not your fault," Lloyd said.

Kai looked at Lloyd, pained.

"Hang in there, we'll get out of this," Lloyd smiled. "We always do."

"You're the one hanging out, literally," Kai laughed.

"Alright, I walked into that one," Lloyd replied, laughing.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Cole punched a punching bag, sending it flying.

"Cole, calm yourself," Zane said. "We'll find them."

"But what if it's too late," Cole said. "What if…"  
"What if there are no more what ifs," Zane echoed Sensei. "Belief in yourself my friend, we'll get them back. It's not your fault, we were all out of it without Kai."  
Cole nodded.

"Hey boys, to the bridge," Nya's voice echoed over the speakers.

Cole and Zane ran, seeing Nya and Jay working quickly on the computer.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"We had something," Jay said. "Someone was on the screen."  
Then the screen went black. Before anyone could speak, a person appear on the screen.

"Hello ninja," he said.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"The captor," he replied. "The stealer, the controller, the one who has your friends."  
"What!" Nya shouted.

"Yes water ninja," he smirked. "Now it's time for my next capture."

Then the screen went black.

"Can you believe that guy!" Cole shouted.

"No, he gave us something that we can use," Nya replied. "He said three things that he is."  
"Captor, stealer and controller," Jay replied, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was in an old building and that was giving us a hint," Nya explained. "CSC, the old Correctional Student Center, where young students went if they were trouble, like Lloyd before we found him."  
"Why there?" Jay asked.

"When they moved, they got new equipment, leaving the old stuff there," Nya replied. "So they can use that on Kai and Lloyd."  
"And the rest of us when they get us," Cole finished.

"We have to hurry, where is this place?" Jay asked.

Nya motioned Zane over and plugged him into the computer.

"Ok, location acquired. Cole, come on," Zane said.

"What about me?" Jay asked.

"I need you to stay here to help me because if they get caught, it'll be up to us," Nya hugged him.

"Alright, be careful guys," Jay smiled.

Zane and Cole ran off and took to the air towards the location.

* * *

Kai, now hanging like Lloyd, kicked and tried to move.

"Kai, stop it before you hurt yourself," Lloyd cried.

Kai stopped, panting. He looked at Lloyd, who looked at his chains.

"These are venge stone, it's no use," Lloyd sighed. "Our powers are blocked so we're stuck."  
Kai looked at the ground.

"Don't start Kai," Lloyd said. "Just don't."

Kai sighed. "I know."  
Then the door swung open and a man pushed a cart into the room. Lloyd and Kai looked horrified.

"Well, how are the ninja doing?" the man asked.

"What do you think?" Kai cried out.

"Tempered are we," he smirked. "We can change that."  
The man grabbed Kai's leg, and spun him in circles.

"Whoa!" Kai cried in surprise.

Lloyd watched as Kai spun in circles and it actually looked like fun. Then when Kai started to slow, Lloyd saw his face, Kai looked like he was going to be sick. He moaned.

"Not again," Kai moaned.

"Kai, hold in there," Lloyd said.

Then something grabbed Lloyd's leg. He looked down and the man had a knife in his hand. Lloyd tried to kick him away, but felt something slide down his leg from his knee to his ankle. Lloyd bit his lip, kicking and trying to get away.

"No one hurts the green ninja!" Kai cried out.

"Oh, but I am," the man grinned at Kai. "And what are you doing, hanging around."

He laughed as he walked over to the cart.

"Your friends will be here soon," he said, grabbing two cloths. "You need to be silenced until we get them."  
He placed the cloth, which had a sleeping drug on it, over Kai's mouth. Kai, struggled for a second, then started falling asleep.

"Kai, what are you doing to him!?" Lloyd cried.

"Knocking him out," the man said, tying the cloth around Kai's head. "Night Lloyd."  
Then Lloyd tried to escape, but the cloth went to his mouth and he felt sleepy. Moments later, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole and Zane snuck into the old building, finding it abandoned.

"Are you sure this is the place," Cole whispered.

"Yeah, I'm picking up multiple other heat sources," Zane replied. "Be on guard."

Cole nodded, peeking around a corner. He ran and hid in a doorway. Zane joined him moments later. They looked down the hall, and saw a man walking out of a room with a cart.

"There," Cole whispered.

They waited until he was gone and dashed for the room. The opened the door to find Kai and Lloyd, hanging unconscious from the ceiling.

"Hurry, get them down before we are found out," Zane said.

Cole tried to grab the chains holding Lloyd but couldn't.

"I can't reach," Cole said.

Zane motioned for him to back up. He pulled out two shuriken and threw them, breaking the chains. Zane caught Kai and Cole caught Lloyd. They removed the cloth over their mouths.

"Lloyd, wake up," Cole shook Lloyd.

"Kai, come on buddy," Zane said.

Lloyd's eyes slowly opened and saw a blurry Cole.

"Cole," Lloyd slurred.

"Lloyd's awake," Cole told Zane.

Zane ran over to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Lloyd, can you hear me?" Zane asked.

Lloyd shook his head and focused on Zane.

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Cole said. "Right now we have to get out of here."

Zane pulled Lloyd to his feet and Cole lifted an unconscious Kai up. They turned for the door, only to find someone in the doorway.

"Well, well, well," he said. Lloyd stumbled back against the wall. "Look who came to visit. Zane and Cole."

"Let us go," Cole demanded.

"I don't think so," he said.

He pushed a button on his watch and chains shot from the wall, grabbing the ninja. The man grabbed Kai from Cole and dragged him away.

"So, now what?" Lloyd asked as Cole tugged on the chains.

"I don't know," Cole sighed. "What do you think he's doing to Kai?"

"I think Lloyd has and idea," Zane said.

"What do.." Cole looked and saw Lloyd's face.

"Kai helped them from the start," Lloyd explained. "I didn't know but he revealed himself when he was alone with me. Then he turned completely and helped them get me."

Cole stared at Lloyd shocked.

"It's true," Lloyd whispered. "They might make him turn again."

"We have to stop this," Cole struggled.

"It's useless Cole," Lloyd said.

Cole sighed and looked at Lloyd.

"Trust me, this isn't as bad as it was before you came," Lloyd smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Zane, can you call Jay and Nya," Cole asked.

Zane nodded.

"PIXAL, call the Bounty 2.0," Zane said.

"Calling Bounty," PIXAL said in Zane's head.

"Hello, Zane," Nya's voice echoed in the room.

"Nya, is Jay with you?" Cole asked.

"Right here, what's up rocky?" Jay replied.

"We've run into a bit of a jam," Cole said.

"A bit!" Lloyd shouted. "They have Kai and are doing who knows what to him!"  
"Lloyd, calm down," Nya said.

Lloyd took deep breaths, calming himself.

"What can we do?" Nya asked.

"If you come and help…" Cole started.

"That is not wise, Cole," Zane said. "They'll most likely get caught too, then who will save us."  
"Zane has a point," Jay said.

"Then who do we get to help?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I know who," Jay said. "I'll be back soon, hang in there guys."  
"Not, funny," Lloyd said, annoyed.

"I'll call you back later," Nya said and hung up.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked.

"We wait," Zane said.

"Anyone have a game we could play?" Cole asked.

Lloyd scowled at Cole, who smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Kai sat in silence, no matter how much he hated it. He was tied to a chair, with his captors testing him. He was alone, finally and tried to relax as best as he could. Then a man walked in.

"So, where's the blue ninja and your sister?" a man asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Kai asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll pay," he replied, motioning for someone behind him.

Kai watched two other people walk into the room. Kai gasped when he saw one was tied up in chains, struggling for freedom.

"Now, will you talk or will greenie get it," he asked again.

"Kai, whatever it is, don't say anything," Lloyd said, trying to free himself. "I can handle myself."  
Kai fidgeted. He didn't know what to do.

"Well," the man asked.

"I…..I…." Kai looked at Lloyd, who shook his head. "I won't tell you."

The man frowned, walking over to Kai.

"Shame, I thought you would save you friend here," he smirked. "Take greenie to death room and leave him in there."  
"NO!" Kai shouted.

"So you'll talk," the man said.

"No, but Lloyd shouldn't suffer from what I do," Kai said, his captor listening intently. "Please leave Lloyd alone and do what you please with me."

"Kai, no," Lloyd said.

"Fine, lock him with the others, Kai's coming with me," he said.

Kai watched Lloyd disappear around the corner, leaving him alone again. His captor stood in front of him.

"You know, my mind control device is still in you," he said. Kai gulped, looking for an escape plan. "Since I can't hurt your friends, you'll do it."  
"No," Kai begged.

But it was too late, he pushed the button. Kai moaned in pain, closing his eyes tightly and shaking all over. He was released from his chains and fell to the ground, holding his head.

"Kai, to your feet," the man ordered.

Kai slowly climbed to his feet, looking at the ground.

"Go and get me the final ninja," he demanded.

"Yes, master," Kai whispered.

With that, he walked out of the room and started towards Ninjago City. He was going to do the one thing he never wanted to; cause the end of Ninjago.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay walked into a noodle house and saw four other master talking inside.

"Jay, what's up?" Skylor smiled.

"We've got trouble," he replied. "Everyone's gone missing. We've got Zane's location, and everyone's near him. We need someone to break in and rescue them."  
Skylor looked at Ash and Camille.

"I'm in," she smiled.

"Me too," Ash said.

"Anything for the ninja," Camille smiled.

"I'll help too," Shadow said, joining in on the conversation.

"Great, come on then and Nya will….."  
Jay looked at his communicator, seeing Nya was calling him.

"Jay!" her voice echoed in the room. "Run….Kai…...turned…..captured…..me…..help!"  
Then the video call went static.

"Jay?" Skylor questioned.

"They're after the ninja," Jay sighed. "They want all six of us, I don't know why. Lloyd said to find help and not come in ourselves."

"Jay, you're all that's left," Shadow sprung to his feet.

"What should we do?" Skylor asked the others.

Jay looked at his watch, mixed feeling blocking his thoughts. Worry, fear, horror, sadness.

"We're getting him somewhere safe," Camille said. "Clearly that's our first goal."  
Jay looked up at them.

"They can't get you, or else there would be no point," Skylor said. "But where could you hid that they won't find you?"

"Neuro's old place?" Shadow suggested.

"No, it's in the middle of Jamanikai Village, they'll find him there," Camille said.

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth," Jay murmured.

"Hiroshi's Labyrinth! That's perfect!" Ash cried.

"No, never in a million years!" Jay shouted.

Then the door blew down. Kai stood in the doorway.

"Kai! I thought you were…"

Kai stepped towards Jay, fist sparking.

"Run Jay," Skylor said. "That's not Kai."

"I'm not running from Kai!" Jay shouted at Skylor.

"I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to," Skylor said.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him away as Kai charged. SKylor blocked him as Jay pulled free from Shadow's grasp.

"Kai! Stop it!" Jay shouted.

Kai froze, his eyes flickered from a purple to their normal amber and back. Kai looked at Jay, who was confused. Jay took a few steps towards Kai as he stood, watching Jay's movements.

"Kai, what's going on?" Jay asked.

Kai's eyes returned to their amber colour, filled with terror.

"I'm sorry," Kai murmured.

Jay froze as Kai threw a punch. He was hit in the face falling to the ground, landing unconscious. Skylor then smoked Kai with a chair, causing him to lose conscious too.

"Quick, chain him up before he wakes up," Skylor cried.

She ran and checked Jay as he slowly woke up. Jay looked at Skylor, then to Ash and Shadow, pulling Kai by chains into the back room.

"Are you alright?" Skylor asked, helping him to his feet.

"I think so, where's Kai?' Jay replied.

"The other's are tying him up in the back room," Skylor said.

Jay got to his feet as Skylor helped him into the back room. He saw Kai, unconscious, being tied up in a chair. His ankles were cuffed to the legs of the chair while his wrists were cuffed together, with the arm rests on the chair. Kai moaned, slowly waking up.

"Everyone, back up," Shadow said. "We don't know what he's going to do."  
Kai looked around, then tried to get up. He saw his arms chained to the chair.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked. Then his eyes landed on Jay. "Oh no."  
"Kai, what's going on?" Jay asked.

Kai's eyes dropped to his lap.

"Jay, stay back!" Ash said as he approached Kai.

"Kai, what happened?" he asked again.

"They took me," he said. "They control me. I can't stop myself anymore."

"Who?" Jay questioned.

"I don't know who they are," Kai sighed, looking up at Jay. "but they controlled me, used me to capture Lloyd. To lead the others into a trap. To try and get you, the last one in their plan."

Jay looked at Kai, shocked.

"You were the one who broke into the museum," he gasped.

Kai nodded.

"I wasn't in control," Kai sighed. "I feel really bad."  
"But how are you able to tell us all of this?" Shadow questioned. "If they control you, you wouldn't be able to speak freely, right?"

"Surprisingly, I can still speak freely sometimes," Kai replied.

"Then you can tell us where the others are and how to fix you," Skylor said.

"No," Kai said. "I don't know how to fix me, nor where everyone else is. I'm sorry."

Jay bit his lip, thinking.

"What are you thinking, Jay?" Ash asked, looking at him.

"Something stupid," Jay said, a slight grin on his face. "Stupid enough that it just might work."

"Oh no, not this again," Skylor sighed, facepalming.

Jay, wearing a smirk, looked Kai in the eyes. Kai gulped.

"I don't like where you're going with this," he said.

"Camille, stay here and watch him, I'm going to go with the others and explain the plan," Jay said.

Camille nodded and watched the others leave the room. Kai looked at them, then Camille, confused.

"You know his stupid enough it might just work plans almost never work, right," Kai said.

"Yeah, but this one might be different," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay stood in the doorway, watching as the others left him alone with Kai. He waited until the door was closed, then undid Kai's chains.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Take me," he said.

"What!" Kai cried. "Are you nuts!"  
Jay put his hands in front of him, so Kai would tie them up.

"Jay," Kai said.

"I don't want to fight a friend, a brother," he said. "So just do it."  
Kai nodded, tying Jay's hands together. Kai looked at Jay, who stared at the handcuffs now on his wrists. Then Kai suddenly changed. His eyes went dark purple as he grabbed and pulled Jay. Jay yelped in surprise and he was forced forwards. They went out the back door and into the alleyway. Kai summoned his dragon and pulled Jay onto it. They took off into the sky. After a couple of minutes, they landed outside of an old, abandoned warehouse. Jay was pulled inside and thrown into a room. The lights went up and he saw a man in dark robes, staring him down.

"The deed is done," Kai said, his voice monotone.

"Good, go to you're chamber for now," the man said.

Kai disappeared through the doors as Jay sat up.

"Jay, the blue ninja," he said.

Jay gulped looking up at the man.

"You're the last one," he said. "And i saw what you did in that room. I see everything my new slave sees. That pathetic red ninja of you're is nothing but a weakling."

"You're wrong!" Jay shouted.

The man kicked Jay in the stomach, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Jay groaned, pushing himself up again.

"Stay down!" the man yelled.

Jay collapsed onto his stomach, moaning in pain.

"You're whole team is weak!" the man continued. "You allowed yourself to get caught to easily. But you had a group of friends with you. They're coming for you and your friends now, aren't they."  
Jay bit his lip. He messed up this time. The man grabbed Jay by his neck, nearly strangling him and he lifted him up.

"They're tracking you," he said. "I know what you did."  
Jay clawed at the man's hand around his neck, trying to breath. Jay then fell to the ground again, knocking the air out of him. He coughed, and looked up at the man again.

"And they'll stop you too," Jay cried.

"Sure, they may stop me," he smirked. "But who says they'll save you and your friends. Who says they'll save Kai."  
Jay gulped. He looked at the man, who grinned at Jay's sudden fear. Jay was then lifted up by two other men, one held each of his arms.

"Do you wish for us to lock him with the others?" one asked.

"No, bring him with me," the man said.

Jay was dragged through the mess of hallway. He felt defeated, like he had just cost everyone their lives. He was brought into another room, where he was chained to a wall. He looked at the chains.

"What, do you think these will stop them?" Jay said.

"Yes, I do," the man sneered.

He touched the chains, pulling on them. Electricity flowed through them, into Jay as he screamed in pain.

"Because every time someone touches them, you'll pay the price," the man smirked. "And when you scream next time, the whole building will go under lock down. They'll never escape."  
Jay looked horrified. He pulled on the chains, not able to break them.

"They're also venge stone, so have fun with that," he said. "I'm going to go have some fun with your red ninja."  
"No!" Jay cried.

The door closed, leaving Jay alone in the dark room. He sighed and fell to the ground in defeat. He had messed up this time. This was it, no more ninja team. And it was going to be all his fault.

* * *

Cole kicked, trying to escape the chains, now making him and the others hang from the ceiling. He kicked Nya, sending her flying into Lloyd, who hit the wall with a moan.

"Would you stop it!" Lloyd cried. "That's the fifth time!"  
"I'm sorry that I'm trying to escape!" Cole snapped back.

"Enough, both of you!" Nya snapped. "I can't take your bickering anymore. Zane, any luck calling Jay."  
Zane sighed, "No. He's not responding."  
"I can explain that," a voice said.

They all turned to the door, and Kai stood in there.

"Kai!" Nya cried.

"Jay gave himself up," Kai said. "I brought him back, and everyone's time is limited from here on."

"Kai, what are you going on about?" Nya asked.

"Nya, that's not your brother," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, are you crazy, I know who my brother is," Nya said.

"Maybe you should listen to him," Kai said.

The door slammed shut as Kai walked away. Nya looked in horror at the door, where Kai just was.

"Lloyd, did you tell her?" Zane asked.

"No," Lloyd sighed. "Nya, there's something else going on. These people, who captured us….." Lloyd took a deep breath. "They've turned Kai against us. That's how they're capturing us so easily. He was the one who broke into the museum and took me."  
"No, my brother would never do that," Nya said.

"It's true Nya," Zane said. "Kai said himself. He was the one to bring Jay here. He's not in control anymore."

Cole frowned.

"Maybe we can get him to help us still," Cole suggested.

"You think I haven't tried doing that yet," Lloyd cried, annoyed.

"No, I know you have, but I'm thinking more of a trick," Cole smirked. "I know he's still Kai, but we don't have any other choice."

"Cole's right, enough's enough," Nya said.

"I'm in," Zane said.

Lloyd sighed, looking at them.

"Alright, but only because I want to get out of here," he said.

Cole started swinging back and forth again. This time, he flipped upside down and hung there.

"Zane, lock pick me," he said.

Zane swung now, and Cole grabbed him and reached into his pocket. Cole pulled out a lock pick and fiddled with the chains lock. Then he fell and landed with a thump.

"Ok, not the best plan," he moaned, getting up.

"Quick Cole," Lloyd said.

It only took a minute to free the others. They warmed up their powers as Zane worked on opening the door.

"Got it," he whispered as the door opened.

They began sneaking out and then sprinted down the hallway. They stopped when they saw someone in another room. Someone else they knew.

"Jay!" Nya cried in a whispered.

They ran in, seeing him chained to a wall.

"Guys, you're here," Jay's eyes lit up.

"Let's get you out of here, buddy," Cole said.

"Stop!" Jay shouted at Cole. "If you touch them, they'll shock me. Don't ask how, I don't know."

"Interesting," Zane said. "Maybe we could melt them with fire?"  
"But we don't have Kai," Lloyd said.

"But you have me now," a voice said in the doorway.

They turned and saw Skylor with Ash at her side.

"You're here too," Jay smiled. "Where are Shadow and Camille?"

"Back in Ninjago City, prepared to protect it with the others," Ash explained.

Skylor looked at the chains.

"I got this," she said. "Once they're no longer attached to the wall, we can touch them and not cause Jay any pain."

Skylor then began to melt the chains. Once they were off of Jay, Cole snapped the cuffs on his wrists, completely freeing him.

"Ok, now for Kai," Nya said.

"Skylor, Ash, you best get out of here and protect the people," Lloyd said.

"Good idea," Cole agreed.

"Alright, bring Kai home, guys," Skylor said.

Skylor took Ash and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. The crew then started talking.

"Alright, there's five of us, so we can split up and search more areas," Cole said. "Lloyd and Nya, you go left and search for Kai, Zane, Jay and I will go right and do the same. Alert the others if you find him and get out of there fast."  
Everyone nodded and they split up, going in two different directions. Lloyd and Nya snuck around and after a couple minutes, found Kai. He was alone in a room, like a bedroom.

"Kai?' Nya whispered.

Kai looked up, his eyes their normal colour.

"Sis, you escaped," he sighed in relief.

"We came for you, please come home with us," Lloyd begged.

"They'll just hunt me down again," Kai told them. Then he became panicked. "You need to get out of here. Before they find you here."

"We're not leaving without you Kai," Nya declared.

"Please, just get out of here," Kai begged, then fell silent.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Looks like our prisoners have escaped," a voice boomed behind them.

Nya and Lloyd spun around, coming face to face with a man in all black.

"I'm taking the others escaped too," he sighed. "Such a disappointment. We could have had so much fun, I guess it's time for you to die though."

Nya turned and saw Kai, fighting for control.

"Lloyd, we have to get out of here," Nya said, watching her brother in horror.

Kai slowly pulled out a sword, eyeing Lloyd. Lloyd slowly backed away, not armed and able to fight back. He backed right into the other man, who grabbed him, holding him there.

"Kai, snap out of it!" Lloyd shouted as Kai approached him, ready to kill.

"Kai! NO!" Nya cried, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Kai prepared to swing at Lloyd, whose eyes were wide in terror. When he brought the sword down, Lloyd pulled free and it hit the man. He fell to the ground, dead. Lloyd, to shocked from Kai killing a man, never noticed Kai preparing to swing again. Cole, Jay and Zane arrived on the scene as Kai swung.

"Lloyd!" Jay shouted.

Lloyd turned to Kai as the sword hit him, cutting across his chest. Lloyd fell to the ground in pain as Kai prepared the final blow. Nya, now having the device controlling Kai in her hands, freed Kai forever. Kai dropped the sword behind him, staring right at Lloyd in shock.

"No," he murmured.

Then, out of nowhere, the police stormed the room.

"What have I done?" Kai questioned.

Paramedics lifted Lloyd onto a stretcher, taking him away.

"Kai!" Nya cried, being held back like the others.

Kai was in shock, not noticing the cuffs on his hands as he walked walked away.

"Nya, let's get you home," Jay said, hugging her tightly as she cried.

Nya nodded following Jay out of the building, leaving Cole and Zane to walk behind them. They watched as Jay and Nya flew away on Jay's dragon, Lloyd get rushed off by ambulance to a hospital and Kai to a police station for questioning.

"Cole, let's follow Kai, be there for backup support," Zane said.

Cole simply nodded, speechless from everything that had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai sat alone in a holding cell, looking at his hands as the door opened.

"Not to long, fellas," an officer said.

Kai looked up and saw Zane and Cole walking in.

"His Lloyd alright?" Kai blurted out.

"Lloyd will be fine, just in pain for a couple months," Cole said.

"And he'll have a large scar on his chest," Zane added.

"Why did I do that?" Kai moaned, sorrow in his voice.

"You didn't," Cole said, sitting beside Kai. "You weren't in control, that man was controlling you. It's not like you could do anything."

Kai didn't look at Cole as he spoke.

"Kai, we can bail you out," Zane said. "We know the truth, we know what happened and all of Ninjago knows a ninja would purposely kill anyone."

"No, I deserve to be punished," Kai told them.

"Kai, you're talking nonsense," Cole said.

"No, I'm not," Kai replied, looking Cole in the eye. "I nearly killed my best friend."

"It wasn't you Kai!" Cole shouted back. "It was that man, he made you do it with no control of yourself!"

Kai looked at Cole, startled.

"Cole, calm yourself," Zane said.

Cole took a deep breath and looked Kai in the eyes.

"Kai, are you sure you don't want to come home with us?" Cole said again.

"Nya wouldn't forgive me, and I don't know if I could ever look at Lloyd again," he said.

"Nya wanted you back, she needs you Kai," Cole insisted. "She's a mess and Jay's not able to do much for her."

Kai looked at Cole, "alright, for Nya, but only because you said that."

Cole smiled.

"Just hold on buddy," Cole said.

Cole and Zane walked out of the cell, leaving Kai alone.

"Well ninja, do you have anything to say?" an officer said. "Was it his with his free will that he nearly killed the green ninja?"

"No, he was still under someone else's control," Zane said. "Everything he said was true, according to my scanners, and they never lie about Kai. Like when he tells Cole he likes his chili, my scanners go off like nuts."

"Wait, what!" Cole shouted, looking at Zane.

"Nothing," Zane smirked, turning away from Cole.

"Alright, but if anything happened, we'll be a call away," the officer said.

He opened the door and allowed Kai to walk out. Kai was freed and they all went back to the Bounty.

* * *

Once Kai, Cole and Zane arrived back on the Bounty, Nya hugged him tightly. Kai didn't respond to her at all, he just stood there, watching her.

"Kai, is it really you?" she asked.

"I'm home sis," he replied. "I'm so sorry for everything I did."

Then he returned the hug, placing his head on hers. Cole smiled, watching as Zane walked towards Lloyd's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Zane opened the door and saw Misako and Wu at Lloyd's bedside. Lloyd had stitches across his chest, sitting on his bed.

"Is Kai home?" Lloyd asked, worried.

"Yes, we convinced him to come home, but he still feel like he should have face prison," Zane sighed, closing the door. "He says that you would never forgive him."

"He's insane," Lloyd said. "The guilt is building up in him and making him think crazy things. Of course I know he didn't do it under his own control. None of you would."

Zane smiled, "How about you tell him that. He's with Nya in the bridge."

Lloyd looked at Wu, who nodded in approval. Lloyd slid off his bed and gently pulled his sweater on. Zane took his arm so he wouldn't fall and they walked out, with Wu and Misako following in suit.

"Are you sure he won't be mad at me?" Lloyd heard Kai asking the others.

"I'm sure, Kai," Nya's voice followed, comfortingly.

The door opened and everyone looked at Lloyd and Zane.

"Kai," Lloyd said, pulling free from Zane.

Kai bit his lip as everyone backed away to give them their moment.

"Lloyd," Kai whispered softly.

"You don't need to say it," Lloyd told him. "I know you didn't mean any harm to me. The guilt for hurting me, after your promise to protect me, is killing you from the inside out. But think about everything else you did for me during that time. And it could have been anyone you attacked, it could have been Nya."

Kai looked Lloyd in the eyes, "I just feel….."

"You feel bad, and I understand," Lloyd said, looking Kai in the eyes. "I just want you to know, I would never abandon you. Anything you do, whether it's to me, or to one for the others, we will always forgive you. I promise."

Kai then fell into Lloyd, crying hard. Lloyd hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry, I just," Kai blurted out.

"You don't need to be sorry," Lloyd said. "It wasn't you that hurt me. It was the people who kidnapped me, kidnapped all of us. Someone was going to get hurt, and we couldn't stop that."

Kai bit his lip, nodding.

"You still protected me, when they wanted answers, you did anything to save me," Lloyd told Kai. "You couldn't control yourself, and you must understand that I will always understand."

Kai nodded, wiping away his tears. He hugged Lloyd tightly.

"I…...I.." Kai stuttered.

"You don't need to say it," Lloyd told him. "I know. We're family, and things happen in life, but together we'll make it through anything thrown at us."

"Yeah," Jay nodded in agreement.

"Family forever," Zane smiled.

"Is it just me, or are we the weirdest family you've ever seen," Cole chuckled. "A nindroid, a ghost.."

"Two real siblings," Nya smiled, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"And two nut jobs," Lloyd smiled, looking at Jay.

"Hey!" Jay pouted.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

"Yeah, this is one weird family," Kai stated, "but that's why I love you all so much."

"Awe, this is so sweet," Jay smiled. "Group hug!"

Then they all hugged, laughing. They were family, now and forever.


End file.
